Where the Tides Flow
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: When a vist from a very unique woman happens, the boys find themselves trapped all alone on a mystical island where the sun never rises and the water always glistens. The surpises never seem to cease. Eventually Kenlos and Jagan but not for a while.
1. Intro

**Where the Tides Flow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story**

* * *

><p>It seemed to be another normal day at the Palm Woods. Kendall was playing in the pool with Carlos, James was hitting on girls, and Logan was still trying to come to terms with his and Camille's relationship.<p>

"Hey, so I was thinking maybe you could call me later." James was trying to talk to a very pretty blonde.

"Catch James!" Carlos threw the volley ball at him, purposely ruining his conversation. James missed catching the ball, and it hit the girl square in the face. She was instantly upset and fled the scene before anything else could happen.

"Way to go Carlos!" James threw the ball back at him. "Watch where you're throwing next time!" James's anger showed itself very easily.

"Hey guys have you seen Camille?" Logan showed up.

"No I haven't, but I'm glad Carlos wants _someone_ to be happy." James glared at Carlos and sat on a beach lay-out. "I'll be working on my tan if you need me." The taller boy took off his shirt, started flexing for some of the ladies, and lied down basking in the sun.

"What do ya mean no selling?" It appeared that a Polynesian woman was being hauled out of the hotel. "You no like my merchandise, then you no buy!" She shouted. "Don' throw me out! I saw you eyesin' my grass skirt, it's very saxy." Her accent was very heavy. "Let me go!" Logan walked over to see the commotion and Carlos and Kendall exited the pool to watch too. Her outfit seemed to be a very, very, filthy orange-brown color of some sort and her make-up seemed to make small symbols on her face.

"What's going on?" Logan asked as Mr. Bitters appeared.

"This freak show has been trying to sell things on our beach's property without permission." He told Logan. "She's totally lost it." He laughed. Soon she was hauled out and Logan, Kendall, and Carlos made their way back to the pool.

"What was that all about?" James asked them.

"Some girl was trying to sell stuff on the beach." Kendall stated. "Probably a waste of our time to go and see, but it was funny."

"Okay," James sighed.

"Hey, guys, have any of you seen Camille yet?" Logan asked, seeming to forget about the last time he asked.

"I just said no!" James yelled, still upset. He liked being in a relationship, but was scared to death of commitment.

"Yeah I haven't." Carlos answered.

"Me either." Kendall added on the side. "Have you checked her apartment?" Kendall asked, but before Logan could answer, a hand tapped him on the shoulder. The smart boy turned around to find the same Polynesian lady that was just hauled out.

"Excuse me," She said very politely. "Would you like for me to tell you your fortune?" Her eyes were very endearing and you could tell she was loco-crazy just at first glance. "Only t'ree bucks." She gave Logan a smirk.

"Uh sure," Logan didn't seem to pay attention as he was searching for Camille. "Here," He handed her three dollars and she proceeded. They sat down and she grabbed his palm and started to eye it. Her finger gently pressed against it and started to push in various places.

"Intarestin'," She grinned. Then things were placed in his hand. She forced his hand into a fist and started to shake it. Then his hand released for some reason Logan couldn't explain. A fang landed in its sharp edge, which was impossible, a black coin landed on its side, which was impossible, and suddenly Logan's hand grew burning hot. He looked at his hand and it had NL suddenly burned into his skin. She closed her eyes and took a sniff of it. "Ah, you'll meet someone new. Someone who…" She took another deep smell of it. "Won' mess wit ya heart." She told him. The lady now had his full attention.

"Woah," Carlos stared at the lady. "Me next!" He shouted. "Logan give her three bucks." Logan groaned, but did give her the money.

"Let's see about you," She grabbed the items off of the floor, put them in her bag, and grabbed some new things. Then, she started playing with his palm too. Carlos sneaked a peek, just to see if anything was on his hand yet, but nothing was. "Don' look!" She scolded him, and then placed the new items in his hand. She shook his hand, and Carlos could control his release either. A bullet fell and landed how it normally should, and a vile fell out of his hand and broke. She eyed the shattered pieces, and looked on the bullet. It had a RH written on it. "Ah," She grinned at him. "Very, very curious is you?" She raised an eyebrow. "You don' need to worry…" She stared into his eyes. "They will like you anyeway." She seemed to be reading Carlos's mind.

"Here," Kendall handed her three bucks. She gladly took them and grabbed Kendall's hand. She went through the same process as with Carlos and Logan. His hand was examined, filled, and then dumped. A crumpled paper fell, and sand fell and scattered everywhere. She examined both closely, and then looked at him. "First two letters dat come to mind are…" She put two fingers up to Kendall's head. "K X." She stated. "You need to rememba, hockey isn' everythin'," She told him. "It will help you."

"Please, this is all garbage!" James sat up. "You guys are really going to believe this?" James asked.

"Stingy bastard." The lady called him.

"Excuse me?" James asked her.

"Did I not say it clearly. Stingy. Bastard." She repeated.

"Fine." He handed her three dollars as well. "What's mine?" She eyed the money.

"No, for you, four dolla." She rubbed her fingers together to signal for more money.

"Wha-," James grunted and handed her another dollar. She repeated the activity with James. But his items were a glass eyeball, that looked at Logan, and a ring, that seemed to shrivel up at the first sight. Her head shot at Logan.

"Say two letters." She demanded.

"Uh-uh, W and M," He said.

"Ah-h-ha-ha-ha." She started to cackle, and James seemed worried. "You scared of commitment." She told him. "What you need to know, is dat, commitment is coming." She grinned at him. The lady gave each of them a fortune cookie. "Have a nice day," She smiled very creepily and walked away, looking for more customers.

"That was weird." James stated, and the other three agreed.

Other than that, their day was pretty normal. The boys went to sleep, and everything seemed at peace in the world. Until they woke up…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you read this. <strong>


	2. She's Back

**Where the Tides Flow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlett: haha I LOVE Jagan too! I'll make them a little more obvious in the story if that'll tickle your peach for a while :).<strong>

**(Blank): thank you, I definitely have my creative juices flowing lately :).**

**Squoctobird: Oh my gosh, I really have been weird in the head lately. I've been thinking of things like this, and now this chapter's even weirder than the last, haha.**

**TidusGT: Aw well, thanks, I'm kind of excited for this chapter, just to hear about what people think, this chapter's really weird, you'll see.**

**Aqua786: Okay woah no! You? I'll never get annoyed by you, you're like my favorite. Okay, the lady does even more freaky stuff, it's funky (P.S. I want to meet your aunt now). And you're good at guessing Logan's thing. All of the others you have to think for a while about, so don't feel bad that you didn't guess them, they're awkward. I promise you, their fortune cookies did something. Oh, and all of the trinkets where just for the weird factor of it all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall<strong>

Kendall yawned and stretched out his arms, feeling the need to wake up, but it wasn't bright out yet. So he kept his eyes shut tight, hoping maybe the feeling would go away. However, it never did go away. He rubbed his eyes, and grabbed onto a bush on the side of his bed. Kendall stopped to think for a minute…a bush! His eyes shot open the second he felt a breeze cross on his face. He wasn't in his room; he was in the middle of…somewhere. He looked around, wondering what Carlos and James had done to him this time.

"Hello?" Kendall called. "Guys this isn't funny." He stated. "I know you're out there. Now bring me back to the hotel." But nothing was going on. They wouldn't leave Kendall stranded alone, James and Carlos were above that…except that one time at the zoo, but that was the monkey's fault. "Guys?" Kendall called out very loudly. "Now I'm starting to get worried…guys! You got me, this isn't funny anymore!" Kendall got off of the dirt and scrambled out of the bushes. He looked down the hill, which was pretty steep. Kendall decided he had better go down it anyway. So the blonde was off, ready to get whatever misfortune might happen to him.

**Carlos**

Carlos loved the feel of the breeze in his face, don't get him wrong, but he couldn't stay asleep with it going.

"Ugh, James, close the window. I can't go to sleep." Carlos complained and itched his nose, but the wind never ceased. "James, close the window, or I will use your Cuda Man Spray…again!" Close waited for his response…which never came. "James I mean it, Stephanie really likes it." Carlos smiled at the thought of his girlfriend. "JAMES!" Carlos shot up from his bed, taking note of the wonderful horizon. He smiled at it, and then noticed he was asleep on a huge Palm Tree. He shrugged and then fell back down to go asleep. But the leaves caved in, and Carlos fell down about fifteen feet into some nasty soil. "UH!" Carlos moaned. "Fine, I'll get up." The Latino barely got on his feet. He started walking and then tripped over some tree roots that were shooting out of the ground. He gave a huge sigh. "It's gonna be one of those days…I'm gonna kill James for doing this." Carlos stood up. "Once I find my way back, that Cuda Man Spray…all mine." He ran a hand through his hair and continued walking.

**Logan**

Logan twisted and turned, trying to find a comfortable spot on his bed, which felt just like rocks. He grumbled at how his face kind of hurt from the texture. Logan gave up on sleep, and opened his eyes. He was sitting at almost a completely diagonal direction, and the ground was definitely rock hard.

"Sweet Einstein." Logan stated, his nerdy side definitely showing itself. The small boy noticed the opening at the top of the mountain. "There aren't volcanoes' in California!" Logan yelled. "Where the heck am I?" Logan started turning and shifting. Suddenly, he started slipped down the volcano! He tried to catch a grip, but it was no use, the cracks were too small. Soon, his face met a giant tree, and Logan felt something crunch. "OW!" Logan grasped onto his nose. "Whatever James did to me, I'm going to kill him. I will ship him off to a mad scientists laboratory and have him experimented on with explosives!" Ooh, that is some nerdy rage right there. He looked down at his hand, which was now covered in blood. Yep, Logan definitely had a bloody nose. "Ugh," He growled and grabbed it again. "I need to get new friends." Logan set his trail walking down; heaven knows he won't make it walking up.

**James**

James on the other hand was sleeping quite nicely; his body sank into the sheets perfectly. His dreams were going quite well and smoothly, but he kept having the same dream. He could never see the face of the person, only the hair, and the hair was magnificent. So James always assumed it was his own. It was the brown color, and shorter. Suddenly, sand was kicked in his face. His gaze shot up and he saw Kendall.

"What the heck man?" James said.

"What _the heck_ is right? Where _the heck_ are we? And where is Carlos, I know he's in on this!" Kendall shouted.

"What do you mean; we're at the Palm Woods." James stated, rolling his eyes. Kendall crouched down, with a very pissed off expression.

"Really?" he asked. "Have you taken a look around?" he gave James a smirk. The brunet took a look around, and saw he was the weirdest beach he had ever seen. The sand seemed normal enough, but the water glowed…it _glowed_! It was the brightest blue James had ever seen. "This place, freaks me the hell out." Kendall stated. "The water glows, the sun hasn't moved in forever, my phone's messed up." He showed James the screen, and it said nothing but ERROR: MAY BE OUT OF REACH OF OUR SERVERS! James swallowed.

"So…do you know where we are?" James asked.

"James, I don't think we're anywhere." Kendall said. "I bet this is one huge concussion I got from playing hockey." When worse came to worse, Kendall always assumed it was hockey.

"Hey does that explain the wind? Or this?" James threw a handful of sand in his face. "And that's for kicking it on me."

"Well to answer your question…I freaking out again!" Kendal grabbed James by the shoulders. "I can't die like this; this isn't how I'm supposed to die!" Kendall started shaking James and shouting to the sky. "Someone help!" Suddenly, there was a huge movement in the bushes, making them rumble. "Ah!" James could have sworn he was standing next to Katie, not Kendall, when he heard that girly scream.

"I'm sorry I spit on you in sixth grade, and when I punched you on the play ground, that girl was really hot!" James cried, trying to forgive his sins before he died. "I'm sorry Carlos for eating you baked cheetos at lunch, but that girl was really hot! I'm sorry Logan for switching our tests in science, but that girl was really hot! I'm sorry Camille for stealing your curling iron, but that girl was really hot!"

"What don't you do for a hot girl?" Kendall asked, but was still terrified from the continuing movement in the bushes. Suddenly, Logan and Carlos fell out of the bush, and Kendall and James both gave a huge sigh of relief.

"I knew I did better than a C!" Logan shouted at him.

"I called that girl first!" Carlos called out.

"LOGAN, CARLOS!" Kendall shouted and ran towards them. He scooped them both up into a huge hug.

"I never knew you screamed like that." Carlos started to chuckle.

"And you," Logan pointed a finger at James. "Camille almost cried because she thought she lost that!" Logan started to charge at James, but instead of punching him, Logan hugged him. "I'm so lost!" Logan shouted. "Now show us the way out of here James!" Logan looked up to him.

"I don't even know what this place is called." James stated. "I thought you would know." James said.

"Look, the wind has changed directions like seven times in the past ten minutes. I don't think that happens anywhere." James tried to exit the hug, but Logan wouldn't let him. "You're warm, and it's kind of cold out here." Logan buried his face into James's chest. "You're a lot bigger than Kendall or Carlos too." Logan stated. James smiled, and wrapped his arms around Logan.

"Woah," Carlos gasped. "Look at the water!" He ran towards the baby blue glowing surface.

"Yeah, that's another thing." Kendall walked over to James and Logan, with Carlos not far behind. "The water glows, and the sun never moves." Kendall stated, and Logan made what he could of a confused face.

"Logan…is your nose broken?" James finally saw his face.

"No, but I hit it pretty hard on a tree trunk." Logan showed him his nose and bloody hand.

"Maybe you should splash some water on it." James suggested. Logan figured it couldn't do that much harm. He broke away from the embrace and got to the water. His hands entered, and threw up, trying to splash himself. But nothing came up with his hands. Logan sat there puzzled, and tried again, but with the same results. He looked up at the others with a ghost white face.

"My hands aren't even wet!" Logan shouted. "What is this place!" he ran back into James's embrace. Soon, the water started to bubble, and soon long dark hair started to emerge. The Jamaican lady from before came out of the water and looked at the group.

"Hello boys." She grinned with her rotting yellow teeth.

"What did you do?" Kendall stepped forward towards her, looking very threatening, and Carlos stepped behind him. He felt more protected behind Kendall.

"I din' do not'ing. It was all you boys. Da stars plan it on der own." Smiled grinned. "Too bad ya only have three weeks to solve yar problems."

"What problems?" Kendall asked. "We're perfect the way we are, isn't that the purpose of this then? Because I already believe it." The lady laughed and cupped Kendall's cheek with her hand.

"Oh hone', nobady is perfect." She grinned. "this only helps your biggest problem. Don'ta worry." She was still creepy as ever.

"Okay who are you and what problems are you talking about?" Kendall asked. There was a small giggle from her.

"Oh, we don' need to learn names love." She stated. "And look at your han's." She said. Logan lifted his hand over James's shoulder. The N had some glowing letters that sparkled after it, as did the L. Soon, the sparkles faded and the gold turned black. His hand now read New Love. James looked down at his hand. The same thing happened with his, but his hand said Wholeheartedly Married. James was very puzzled at this. What on earth was that supposed to mean? Kendall's hand mirrored theirs and actually made a symbol instead. It said Kendall and had the X over a couple hockey sticks. Carlos's hand ended up having a symbol too, it said Relax & Honesty. They all looked at her very confused.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Kendall asked.

"Ya either need ta feel it at da heart, feel it, or do it." She said. "Ya have three weeks, good lock." She smiled deviously and retreated back into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I almost always get like 5-7 reviews on the first chapter, and then end up with like 3 on the next, please don't let this follow the tradition, I beg of you. Anyways, besides that, thanks for reading…and please review.<strong>


	3. Bloody Mary

**Where the Tides Flow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Squoctobird: Thank you<strong>

**Aqua786: That island sounds fun to be on? I would be having a freak out! Haha. They'll be living on the wilderness just to let you know. See I would have WM be like a 69 but…WM's not a "position" and I'm not quite sure what I would do with 2 M's off the top of my head…or two W's, or I totally would. Oh yes and Carlos, he has quite a few secrets he needs to spill. But yeah, Kendall needs to stop relating everything to hockey. Oh yeah, but luckily this one got like 5 again, so it's okay for now. Oh and I don't mean to offend you or anything, but you're aunts a freak show!**

**TidusGT: Oh god, I know right?**

**asLightasDark: Aw thank you**

**scarlett: You'll be very pleased with the ending, trust me.**

**Gotta Live It Big Time: I don't know what I would do if I was them. Probably have like an emotional break down or something, haha.**

* * *

><p>The boys had finally accepted the fact that the sun was never going to come up, and the made camp up in the woods. Kendall was worried, Logan wondered how that was possible, James needed to keep up his tan, and Carlos…well Carlos didn't care. Anyways, the boys got up, on what they assumed was, the next morning. But they hadn't woken up by themselves. They all started to hear a strange humming noise coming from the coast. So Kendall, James, and Carlos walked down to the coast without Logan, who wasn't feeling very well.<p>

The boys reached the coast soon after, and found _people_! They were all marching in a straight line, they had cloaks on that hid their faces, and they were humming the exact same thing, which was weird, but the boys didn't care.

"Hey," Kendall was the first to reach them. He extended his arm to grab a man's shoulder. But his hand fell through the man's shoulder! James and Carlos stood in awe at what had just happened.

"What the heck?" Carlos said, and exchanged glances with James.

"I'm going to go get Logan!" James stated, and ran off. If anybody knew what was going on here, it would be him. Kendall turned his head back to Carlos, who was repeatedly running his hand through a girl's mid section.

"Carlos!" Kendall snapped, and the Latino jumped.

"Are they ghosts?" Carlos asked, running his hand through the girl once more. Kendall walked up behind him and pulled him away.

"I don't know." Kendall replied. "Just wait until Logan gets here, he'll know." Suddenly, Kendall was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and found the Jamaican girl again.

"Magnificent, aren't dey?" She grinned a little staring at the line of people.

"What are they?" Kendall asked her.

"Spirits," She replied. "Dey went t'rough de same t'ing you're doing." Kendall's gaze shot up at her, suddenly terrified.

"What do you mean they went through the same thing?" Kendall's eyes got wider and his stomach got tighter.

"Dey went 'trough de trials. Like you are doing. But dey failed." She giggled a little, and Kendall backed away from her.

"What's your name by the way?" Carlos stepped up close to her. "Last time you were here it apparently wasn't irrelevant or something, so can I know now?" The woman sighed and thought for a minute.

"Mary." She stated. "Bloody Mary." She stated. Soon, they heard a screech and James came flying down the hill.

"Guys, come check out Logan!" He screamed pointed up to the camp sight. Kendall and Carlos were struck with grief, imagining the worse. They followed James back up past some trees and found Logan on the forest floor, looking at his hand.

"Logan what's wrong?" Kendall asked, not being able to see him. Logan stood up, and revealed himself under the starlight. His hands and part of his forearms were covered with blisters and sores.

"Ow!" Logan shouted, wanting to clench his arms, but he knew it would make them hurt worse.

"Nasty!" Carlos yelled.

"You look worse than the time you were slammed into the wall when you were goalie." Kendall stated.

"Help me!" Logan screamed from pain. Kendal rushed forward to Logan, as did Carlos, but James stayed away from Logan like he had a deadly disease. For all they know, Logan could have a disease. Some branches cracked behind them and Mary emerged from the trees.

"Dat's what happens when you touch de water." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can you help me?" Logan crawled over to her.

"Possibly," She scratched her nails together. "But you need to do somet'ing for me first." Mary kneeled down near Logan's face. "More like somet'ing for you." She stated. "You need to make progress." She whispered in his ear.

"Wait, you can grant wishes!" James shouted and ran right next to her. "Uh, okay for this whole 'wholeheartedly married' thing. Hello, how am I supposed to be wholeheartedly married to someone if there are no girls here?" James asked. "You know a trail to like a angel's cloud, or bad girl's cave right? Just as long as they're hot." James smiled at her.

"Ugh," She moaned. "So delusional. But maybe if you help your friend, I can arrange somet'ing." She stated, and James looked back at Logan, kind of regretting he said anything.

"Okay." James agreed and walked over to Logan very cautiously. He grabbed Logan's shoulders and helped him up. "Come on Logan, let's go somewhere." James started to drag Logan off. Kendall and Carlos waved goodbye to them.

"So back to those spirits," Kendall started. "How often do they show up?" Kendall asked. Mary looked down at Kendall.

"Once every week. Dey just help you keep track of weeks, dis being your first." She said. "You know, if you have anyt'ing you want, just ask me. It seems you have already made progress." Mary grabbed Kendall's hand and looked at it, seeing that half of the X was gone and some of the hockey stick had disappeared. "But rememba, you need to stop completely." Kendall nodded to her as Mary backed away, and left for the night. He started to eyes his hand. "Hey Carlos, what does your hand say?" Kendall questioned.

"Mine doesn't make sense." Carlos lied and started to walk away. "I'm going to go watch the people, if you want to come with." Carlos started on his way back, and Kendall did indeed follow him down.

**James and Logan**

"Seriously brother, that's disgusting." James hadn't stopped reminding Logan about his problem. He kept making Logan feel worse and worse about himself, even though he wasn't trying.

"How about instead of hassling me, you actually make me feel better about myself." Logan gave James a smug look.

"I've always been jealous of your hazel eyes." James admitted. "I don't enjoy my brown ones very much." This caught Logan off guard, but did make him feel a little bit better. They had been hiking for like ten minutes, and still the path seemed to stay the same.

"James, where are we going?" Logan piped up.

"Um…" James thought. "Somewhere where it's flat, so we can sit down." James stated.

"And the beach never occurred to you?" Logan asked.

"Shut up, I think there's a clearing up ahead." James stated as he shoved some branches out of the way and broke through to the clearing. Unfortunately for Logan, the branches came back and slapped him in the face.

"Ow!" Logan yelped falling through the branches into the clearing, and fell on his face.

"Logan you're so clumsy." James stated as he helped Logan up.

"Yeah, thanks." Logan said sarcastically. James picked him up and guided him to a large rock for him to sit on.

"Ew." James stated, looking at his face. Logan's nose may have actually been broken from yesterday, seeing as how it was a little bigger and bruised. His cheek was bleeding a little bit from being scratched from the branch, and his arms were still as nasty as ever.

"Look if you're not going to help-,"

"I'm going to help Logan. It's just, you don't look very good right now." James stated.

"You know, if I had just stayed with Camille this wouldn't have happened, and I could be a lot happier right now." Logan looked down at his feet, imagining what Camille was doing right now.

"You know, I'm trying to get a girl here too." James sat on the rock next to him. "Yours is back home, and mine is still waiting to be discovered." James sighed. "What kind of girls do they have on this island anyway?" James looked around.

"Just watch her look like Bigfoot. That would make me laugh." Logan smiled.

"Oh Logan," James looked over at him. "I'm finally rubbing off on you." James wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders and pulled him into his side. He looked at Logan's face one more time. "It doesn't actually look that bad. Once the scratch goes away, and that bruise heals, it'll be better. You just need to make some progress. Speaking of which, what does your hand say?" James wondered.

"It says 'New Love'. So I'm guessing I have to ditch Camille and find someone else, but I can't. Not when she means this much to me." Logan stated, looking at his hand again.

"Look, forget about Camille then. It doesn't mean you have to stop loving her, it means that you have to find someone new. So put her off to the side, and start looking." James smiled at Logan.

"You know, that's hard to do when there are no girls here." Logan smiled.

"You'll find a way. But for right now you're mine." James pulled Logan into a hug. "You look kind of sad." Logan gave a huge sigh, he thought that James knew… "Okay, now let's get down to camp." James stated and walked away.

"I'll be right behind you, keep going." Logan told him with a smile. James nodded, as made his way down the path. As soon as Logan was sure he left, he looked at his hand, and the whole word 'New' was gone…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry to have to leave it there, but I thought it was a pretty good stopping point. Please review.<strong>


End file.
